Monster Hunter Destiny - New Status Ailments
Monster Hunter Destiny is a massive fan-made online role-playing game created by Cottonmouth255. It can be played on the Wii U and the PC. Its flagship monsters are the Agsolestea and Dark Agsolestea. The game features new monsters, new areas, and features from several different past games. New monsters mean new ailments, and there is thusly a huge amount of new status ailments that can be inflicted upon you across all ranks. Some of these new ailments work in tandem with new elements introduced in the game. Monster Hunter Destiny also sees the introduction of two new elements - the Earth and Sky elements. Not only are there new monsters that take advantage of these two elements, but there are also a few old monsters that utilize them. Monsters able to use these new elements are: Sky: *Windblown Abiorugu *Taltaira *Kushala Daora/Rusted Kushala Daora *Yama Tsukami *Kamu/Nono Orugaron *Amatsumagatsuchi *Sand Barioth *Hyujikiki Earth: *Mossy Agnaktor *Tawny Plesioth *Verdant Anorupatisu *Synancamos *Odeibatorasu *Monoblos/Diablos *Taikun Zamuza (1st form) *Sand Barioth *Tetsucabra *Rust Duramboros "Combined" elements from Monster Hunter Frontier G make an appearance in this game. The three that are featured are listed as Light, Darkness, and Thunder Pole. Elemental ''Note: These can only be inflicted by attacks that do elemental damage. They are affected by a hunter's elemental resistances.'' Earthblight Earthblight can be inflicted by any monster of the Earth element. The way it works is by coating a hunter's weapon with dirt and earth, severely reducing the weapon's sharpness. *'Effect': Light Earthblight reduces any weapon's sharpness down to the Yellow level. Severe Earthblight will drop sharpness down to its absolute lowest, and will last longer. *'Cure': Earthworm Seed *'Can be inflicted by': Mossy Agnaktor, Verdant Anorupatisu, Synancamos, Quartz Synancamos, Odeibatorasu, Monoblos, Diablos, Taikun Zamuza, Tetsucabra, Sand Barioth, Ruby Basarios, Copper Blangonga, Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Molten Tigrex, Rust Duramboros **'Expansion Pack Only': Boneknapper, Hotburple, Burrowing Snagret *'Note': Although not being of the Earth element, the Ruby Basarios and Tigrex family are able to inflict this ailment. Skyblight Skyblight can be inflicted by any monster of the Sky element. It works by causing a hunter to become disoriented and less able to use their weapon. *'Effect': Light Skyblight will cause an attack by a weapon to swerve to the side about 40% of the time. Severe Skyblight will cause attacks to swerve severely to the side at least 70% of the time. *'Cure': Skydrop Berry *'Can be inflicted by': Windblown Abiorugu, Taltaira, Kushala Daora, Rusted Kushala Daora, Yama Tsukami, Kamu Orugaron, Nono Orugaron, Amatsumagatsuchi, Sand Barioth, Hyujikiki, Vespoid Queen **'Expansion Pack Only': Stormcutter, Saladasaurus, Bone Seregios *'Notes': The Vespoid Queen is the only non-Sky-element monster that can inflict this. Lightblight Lightblight can be inflicted by any monster of the Light element. The Light element combines the elements of Fire and Thunder. Lightblight works literally by blinding a hunter, causing all movement controls to be messed up. *'Effect': Light Lightblight temporarily reverses the movement controls. Severe Lightblight has this same effect, but for a longer period of time. *'Cure': Lightaura Seed *'Can be inflicted by': Dawn Rathalos, Agsolestea, Gobul, Smoky Gobul, Cave Gobul **'Expansion Pack Only': Dinomaton *'Notes': The members of the Gobul family can inflict this ailment with their lanterns, despite not being of the Light element. Darkblight Darkblight can be inflicted by any monster of the Darkness element. The Dark element combines the elements of Ice and Dragon. Darkblight removes all possible ways for a hunter to seek aid or give aid by shrouding him/her in shadow. *'Effect': Light Darkblight removes a hunter's icon from the screen, as well as making the hunter unable to signal comrades or give them items. Severe Darkblight does this as well as disabling Paintballs, traps, and Farcasters. *'Cure': Darkaura Seed *'Can be inflicted by': Lunar Espinas, Dark Agsolestea, Shagaru Magala, Twilight Rathian **'Expansion Pack Only': Shadowed Glauxiturn *'Notes': Why Darkblight is able to disable certain items is completely unknown. Poleblight Poleblight can be inflicted by any monster of the Thunder Pole element. This element combines those of Thunder and Dragon. Poleblight works by magnetizing a hunter, which has varying effects on said hunter. *'Effect': Light Poleblight causes a hunter to be repelled away from a monster, causing them to consume more stamina when dashing toward the monster. Severe Poleblight will actually freeze a hunter in place, and cause the hunter to consume stamina by trying to break free. Poleblight can either have a positive or a negative charge. Positive charge will cause the hunter's armor to have added Thunder resistance. Negative charge will remove all Thunder resistance. *'Cure': Poleright Pellet *'Can be inflicted by': Rebidiora, Thondriun, Vermillion Remobra, Megavolt Tigrex *'Notes': What charge Poleblight will give is determined randomly. Brilliance Brilliance is an elemental ailment exclusive to Alatreon, and can only be inflicted (or used in weapons) at A-Rank. This ailment combines the elements of Fire, Thunder, Ice, and Dragon. *'Effect': Drains health, increases chances of being stunned, quickens stamina usage, and negates elemental/ailment damage - basically the combined effects of Fireblight, Thunderblight, Iceblight, and Dragonblight. *'Cure': Brilliance Pellet *'Can be inflicted by': Alatreon (A-Rank) *'Notes': In A-Rank, Alatreon is able to perform a special beam attack that combines all four of its elements in one blast. This attack alone causes the Brilliance ailment. Non-Elemental ''Note: These ailments can be inflicted by monsters of an element or not of an element.'' Intoxicated Intoxicated is a Poison-like ailment, but with much more severe effects. It works by targeting a hunter's lungs, which causes both health and stamina to be drained away. *'Effects': Gradually saps away a hunter's health as well as stamina. It lasts as long as the Poison ailment, but drains at a faster rate. *'Cure': Potent Cloth *'Can be inflicted by': Crimson Uragaan, Sulphur Brachydios, Jet Agsolestea, Jade Alatreon, Bile Necrocula *'Notes': The Potent Cloth is a cloth soaked in monster excrement, whose smell counteracts the poisoning effect of this ailment. Blinded Blinded is a unique ailment with a concept similar to Lightblight. It blinds the hunter by cutting off the supply of light available, making it much harder to see. *'Effect': Blurs and darkens the screen while disabling all camera controls, including the targeting camera. *'Cure': Optical Cleanser *'Can be inflicted by': Dark Agsolestea, Tawny Plesioth, Cephadrome, Nibelsnarf, Jhen Mohran, Hallowed Jhen Mohran, Dah'ren Mohran *'Notes': This ailment can also be caused by a substance getting in the hunter's eyes. Illuminated Illuminated is a unique ailment that works in the opposite way of Darkblight. It suffuses the hunter with a bright, glowing radiation that attracts monsters toward the hunter. *'Effects': Has an effect similar to the 'Taunt' armor skill, drawing all monsters toward the afflicted hunter. Large monsters in neighboring areas will be attracted toward the area with the afflicted hunter. *'Cure': Wait for it to fade *'Can be inflicted by': Agsolestea, Dawn Rathalos **'Expansion Pack Only': Dinomaton *'Notes': This ailment can actually be blocked by the Radiation Proof armor skill. Scalded Scalded is an ailment that is inflicted by boiling water. As such, it works like a combination of Waterblight and Fireblight. *'Effects': Makes it very hard for a hunter to recover stamina after expending it, and saps health gradually. *'Cure': Cool Drink *'Can be inflicted by': Abylos **'Expansion Pack Only': Scauldron *'Notes': When an afflicted hunter drinks a Cool Drink, the ailment will be cured, but the hunter will not gain the heat-proof ability characteristic of Cool Drinks. Anti-Grav Anti-Grav is a rare status ailment that works by cutting off a hunter's personal gravity to a certain degree. The hunter is then left bobbing helplessly in the air. *'Effects': Causes a hunter to become slow and sluggish. If the hunter moves in one direction for more than five seconds, he/she will lose control and become unable to move. *'Cure': Staying still for ten seconds *'Can be inflicted by': Jade Alatreon *'Notes': Nothing worthy of mention. Super-Grav Super-Grav is the opposite of the Anti-Grav status ailment. It amplifies gravity around a hunter, making them unable to move and pinning them to the ground. Unlike the Sleep status, the hunter will remain pinned even when attacked by a monster. *'Effects': Pins hunters to the ground even while under attack from a monster. *'Cure': Button mashing *'Can be inflicted by': Jade Alatreon *'Notes': Nothing worthy of mention. Hallucinated Hallucinated is an ailment that creates complex illusions to frighten a hunter away from a monster. Unlike most non-elemental status ailments, Light and Severe Hallucinated are able to be inflicted. *'Effects': Light Hallucinated makes the target monster vanish from view, although if it is effected by a Paintball, the icon will still remain on the map. Severe Hallucinated creates illusions of minion monsters or small boss monsters (such as Gypceros or Great Baggi). *'Cure': Wait for it to fade *'Can be inflicted by': Renalimas **'Expansion Pack Only': Hideous Zippleback, Waterwraith, Fear Uragaan *'Notes': Apparently, this ailment has been known for a very long time, but no cure has ever been found. Sticky Blaze Sticky Blaze is an ailment that is introduced in the expansion pack Monster Hunter Destiny: Dragons of Berk. It is a much deadlier form of Fireblight that can potentially remain stuck to an afflicted hunter forever. *'Effects': Slowly drains a hunter's health while remaining stuck to them infinitely. *'Cure': Crouching in shallow water and waiting five seconds for the flames to douse *'Can be inflicted by': Gogmazios (A-Rank) **'Expansion Pack Only': Siren, Monstrous Nightmare *'Notes': Nothing worthy of mention. Acidic Acidic is an ailment that is introduced in the expansion pack Monster Hunter Destiny: Dragons of Berk. It basically combines the Poison, Defense Down, and Fatigued ailments into one deadly package by dousing a hunter in strong acid. *'Effects': Drains health, lowers stamina to its lowest level, and decreases defense. *'Cure': Cleanser *'Can be inflicted by': Chameleos **'Expansion Pack Only': Snaptrapper *'Notes': Nothing worthy of mention. Scornet-Scented Scornet-Scented is an ailment that is introduced in the expansion pack Monster Hunter Destiny: Strange Planet. When a hunter is afflicted, he/she will continually attract and enrage Scornets until the effects fade. *'Effects': Attracts Scornets and makes them highly aggressive. *'Cure': Wait for it to fade *'Can be inflicted by': none **'Expansion Pack Only': Scornet Maestro *'Notes': This ailment doesn't cause Scornets to spawn, although they will continuously appear. This effect is caused by the Scornet Maestro. Enchanted Enchanted is an ailment that is introduced in the expansion pack Monster Hunter Destiny: Caliosteo Clash. It confuses and distracts a hunter, causing their hunting prowess to become much more inept. *'Effects': Lowers affinity by 60% and makes the hunter more likely to become Stunned by a monster's attack. *'Cure': Wait for it to fade *'Can be inflicted by': Galauria (A-Rank) **'Expansion Pack Only': Duna, Raptin, Dynal *'Notes': Salad-Dressed Salad-Dressed is an ailment that is introduced in the expansion pack Monster Hunter Destiny: Caliosteo Clash. It involves the use of an incredibly sticky and poisonous substance to simultaneously trap and wound a hunter. *'Effects': Severely hampers movement and prevents the use of weapons, while draining health and stamina. *'Cure': Wriggling about, Cleanser *'Can be inflicted by': none **'Expansion Pack Only': Saladasaurus *'Notes': The substance used to inflict this ailment has been likened to salad dressing, hence the name. MORE POSSIBLY COMING SOON Category:Fan Game Category:Cottonmouth255